japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Ren
Sohma Ren is Akito's insane crazy mother, and Sohma Akira's wife. She appears only in the manga, and will appear in the anime. She is to quote by Sohma Kureno, "a little ill, both physically and mentally". Background She was working in the main house of the Sohma family as a maid when Akira, the then current leader of the Sohma household, realized that she was very ‘'different’' from all the other maids, though in reality, Ren was being 'different' so she can get attention from him. They began a special kind of relationship between each other, forming into genuine love eventually. When the oldest maid told Akira to stay away from Ren, Akira replied that Ren was the only person who recognized that he was suffering. After a year or so, against the wishes of the other maids of the Sohma family they had officially gotten married. Afterwards, when Ren (not knowing that she was pregnant) was impregnated with Akito, the future "God" of the Chinese Zodiac, the four eldest Zodiac members, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Kureno (except Ritsu) had all swarmed around her. It immediately disgusted her, as to why small children were crying around her all for nothing, (when actually, they were crying because of their dream that "God" was being reborn). When she finally gave birth to Akito, her husband Akira and many of the other female maids immediately took care of Akito, like as if she was the head of the household. Ren felt that it was her that should be treated like lavishly and royalty, since she was the one that has gave birth to the most important spirit in the Zodiac. As such, this started her hatred of Akito. An example is not caring for her child by not holding her when she was a baby and not taking care of Akito during her childhood. As she even blamed her child for her husband's death. She also try to steal a box that was claimed to belong to Akira. Ren told Shigure that Akito and Kureno were in a sexual relationship and that he should get back at her for doing that to him, so Ren has had a sexual relation with Shigure Sohma, which resulted in Shigure getting kicked out of the main house by Akito. After Yuki left the Main House to live with Shigure, Akito's mother Ren commented that the cursed Sohmas were abandoning Akito, just as Ren always predicted they would. Akito denied this and claimed they would all come back to her because of their inseparable Zodiac bonds. She and Ren made a dare in which Akito was to allow the cursed Sohmas to form bonds with "outsiders" to test if whether they would return to Akito's side. If they did not return, Akito would have to bow before Ren then leave the Sohma family. Soon after that Shigure comes and told Akito that Tohru Honda has learn about the curse. Akito decides to let Tohru stay so she can win her bet against Ren. Personality Ren Sohma is a rather disturbed woman who bears an obsessive and overly possessive love for her husband. She suffers from mental illness, and it becomes blatant when she gives birth to her daughter, Akito. She holds jealousy and contempt against Akito's connection towards Akira, and feels replaced as father and daughter continue to spend more time with each other. Even with the comfort of knowing that her husband loved her first, Ren was plagued with the belief that Akira's love for his daughter can one day overpower what he feels for her; which is why throughout the series Ren continues to disturb Akito with her malicious words and foul actions. However, this henious treatment is not exclusive to only Akito, and Ren has also proven to be quite cruel to others as well; she lied to a young Isuzu aka Rin, saying she had a "happy" home, suggesting that she knew Isuzu parents were miserable with her. Appearance She has long black hair, much like Isuzu's. She has the same eyes and thick eyebrows as Akito with both sharing similar face shape and face. According to Tohru, their voices are very alike as well. Abilities Fruits Basket Manga Ren told Shigure that Akito, and Kureno were in a sexual relationship and that he should get back at her for doing that to him, so Ren has had a sexual relation with Shigure, which resulted in Shigure getting kicked out of the main house by Akito. She brought a knife with her to try to claim a box that Akito has that is supposed to contain Akira's soul. Akito gave it to her, but when she opened the box, it was completely empty. One of her eyes rolled to the side while the other stayed in place, bringing even more truth to the claim that she is insane, although she claimed as she walked in that her "head was perfectly clear this morning when she thought of this". While Akito always knew it was an empty box (she had already opened it), Ren believe there was something very special belonging to Akira; hence to her longing for the box. It is not known what had happened to Ren at the end of the series, although the old maid told Akito that she heard that Akito had tried to talk with Ren, but to no avail. Ren Sohma appears on the front cover of Volume 21 of the Fruits Basket manga. Years later, Ren is pretty much isolated among the Sohmas and her mental health has fallen even lower than before. She at times interacts with her grandson, Shigure and Akito's son Shiki, who's the next in line to lead the family. In one of the Sohma family's New Years celebrations, Ren snapped and attempted to kill Shiki by stabbing him with a knife, but Akito protected him and took the blow in his stead. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *Akira don't leave me *(to Akito) I hate you *You wore less thing Relationships 'Sohma Akira' Akira was Ren's first, and only love. When she was younger, she was a maid in the Sohma house; Akira's maid. She would always be his maid, no matter what. But as time moved on, Ren and Akira fell in love, and he married her. Akira loved Ren more than anything. When they had their first child, Akito, Akira seemed to love Akito even more than Ren. This made Ren very jealous of Akito, thereby hating Akito. When Akira died, Ren became depressed and hated Akito even more. She not only hated the fact that her one and only love was dead, but now the one to become head of the family was Akito, the daughter she never wanted or loved. 'Sohma Akito' Ren and Akito truly hate each other, only because Ren was afraid that Akira would love Akito more than her, and became jealous when that self-fulfilling prophecy came true. She eventually screamed at Akito when he comes by as Hatori passes her room. She resented having Akito as a daughter, for she thinks that Akira would have continued loving her the most until his death. Because of her paranoia and jealousy, she forced Akito to look and behave like a man throughout her childhood. She mocked Akito and told her that she would be all alone and that no one would ever love her, especially the Zodiac members. This resulted in Akito's own mental illness and her forcing the Zodiac members to stay with her. Akito and Ren's hatred towards each other eventually escalated to physical violence when Akito tried to strangle her mother. 'Sohma Shigure' Ren and Shigure, along with Hatori, Ayame, and Kureno, are very close. Shigure once slept with Ren, to get back at Akito for sleeping with Kureno. This made Akito very angry at him, lashing out at him during a meeting between the Sohma and Mitsuru. 'Sohma "Rin" Isuzu' It's unknown how she feels about Rin. 'Sohma Shiki' As she still hates her own child, Ren even hates her grandchild and has try to kill him once. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' *'Sohma Akira' (Husband/dead) *'Sohma Akito' (Daughter) *'Sohma Shigure' (Son in law) *'Sohma Shiki' (Grandson) Trivia *She doesn't appear in the 2001 anime series. *According to an author's note, Takaya designed Akito and Ren to resemble each other. *Her background and age were deliberately left vague by Takaya. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime series) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime) all information on Sohma Ren came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Ren_Sohma Gallery FruitsBasketRs2.jpg|Ren in the manga Category:Characters Category:Females